Our Worlds Combined Through Truth
by ArcGBurton
Summary: Everyone has thought of running away before, but how about being thrown into a new world? That's what happened to Julia. She barely knows the Cartoon and yet she has found herself right in the middle of it. Flirting with a fire prince, making friends with the avatar, even learning a little bending. But don't be fooled, her journey is nothing short of a tale about finding ones home.
1. Chapter 1 With Spirits Help

"What do you mean a family wants me?" Julia yells at the 'head master' of the orphanage. "You heard me Julia, you have an interview with a family that wishes to adopt you tomorrow." he spoke softly looking down at the young girl. "No not again, they will take one look at me and run just like all the others!" she yelled turning her back to him before walking into her room. The door slammed shut. "Tell them i don't want to be adopted!" she yelled through the door before falling to her bed with tears covering her cheeks.

The young almost 16 year old girl had been through too much for her age. She was tried of getting her hopes up only to find out no one really wanted her. She was sick of being lied to and sick of being played by parents who wanted a perfect child.

'If they want a perfect child why the hell are they at an orphanage?' she thought to herself, she face buried in her own arms. When she heard the door open she only buried her head further, that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to snap at whoever it was until she saw those soft familiar brown eyes.

"Janie.." she whispered looking up at the small 7 year old with long blonde hair. Janie just smiled and hugged her friend speaking out "It's going to be okay Jewels." Julia smiled before nodding, it was cute to hear the seven year old talk because she didn't pronoun everything right. Like Jewels, she said Jul-wells. But Julia didn't care she loved this girl with all her heart. Shes the only one who ever cared about her apart from everyone else.

"Janie, I'm leaving night, i can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry.." Julia looked down not sure if her young friend would understand. Janie nodded before grabbing her favorite picture of them out from under her pillow and handed it to her. "Don't forget me," the innocent seven year old grinned. Julia, with tears in her eyes again, took the photo before pulling Janie into a tight hug.

"I could never forget you Janie, i promise," she choked out before closing her eyes tightly to stop the tears. "Shush, Jewels. I love you." She spoke out softly before stroking her hair. This seven year old sure was smart for her age. "You're my family Jewels, Family isnt always blood, but its never forgotten." The seven year old smiled wide with her one front tooth missing.

Julia couldn't help but laugh a little and stroked her cheek softly. "I know Jewels, and when im old enough i will find you don't worry. i will take care of you as soon as i can. You will never be forgotten." Janie nodded not quite understanding but she knew her friend would be back. "i help pack!" Janie cheered before struggling to pull out Julia's old suit case. It seemed a little small now. Back when she was dropped of here it was so huge, but that was 10 years ago, she was only 5 at the time and didn't know any better.

she pinched her nose trying to forget that night before smiling. "Here let me help." Julia said putting the suit case on the bed. They both packed Julia's bag quickly before closing it up.

"I'm going to miss you Jewels. Like a lot," Janie spoke before hugging her waist. "Janie i will never be far, i'm always in your heart and spirit. That i promise, i will write you when i can. But i have to go." Julia hated having to leave her friend, but it was her only choice. Janie nodded before stepping back and looking up at her.

"Get into bed, in the morning they will know i'm gone. I can't tell you where i'm going cause i don't even know. Pretend you didn't know." She helped the little one into bed before tucking her in. "remember i'll love you forever and always." Julia hummed. "Even when we are apart we are never far." Janie finished before Julia stood up.

"You're brave and strong you will be okay. Look after the little ones like i did, they all look up to you now." Janie nodded to Julia's words before she left the room sneaking out the front door. "Goodbye." she touched the door frame, it pained her to leave the only home she really knew. But she needed the truth.

She didn't bother to look back it would of only made things harder, she grabbed her bike and took off towards the islands only port. She had to get onto the mainlands by morning, then they couldn't find her. She blocked her tears and just focused on the stars. She made it to the port and got herself and her bike into a small escape boat on a transport ship. She would be safe here until they arrived in the morning.

Too bad she was wrong, there was a terrible storm that knocked water everywhere. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. "no this cannot be happening! No!" She screaming over the storm the water stopping and cutting the ties to her boat free as it hit the water. Julia hit her head on the side of the boat knocked out. The transport ship quickly sailing away as an old man stood there watching the little boat float away.

"Let all those who lay with the sea be protected by the spirits, she needs a journey worth a tale. Protect her. Protect her." the older man chanted as a mist began to roll in over the small boat a few figures appearing in the mist.

"Take her to a world to reveal her true self, and only then may she return." He made a fist with his dominant hand and put his not dominant hand flat out upwards on top, a fire benders bow. Before he went back to tending to the ship with the crew.

Little didn't Julia know everything she knew would be different now. The spirits circled her as she opened her eyes to see a blurred outline of them before going back out. The spirits tugged the boat into the mist as it faded off into the distance. Her world was gone...


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Destiny

When she awoke she looked around for the figures that where there when she first got stranded, they were gone. But she didn't have time to think of that, a huge metal ship was headed right for her little boat. She looked for a paddle anything to get out of the way but it was too late. She let out a scream as the boat rammed her little one and crushed it to pieces. She managed to grab her bag before swimming out of the way.

"Prince Zuko!" she heard someone yell, "we've hit something, well i should say someone." Julia bobbed there in the icy cold water, her teeth shaking enough to bite off her own tongue if she wasn't careful. She just looked up at the ship as a few members looked over the edge at her. But one guy caught her attention, he was tall, fit and had a huge scar over his left eye, his head was shaved mostly except for a small diamond which was where a pony tailed was tied back. His pale skin reflected the light well and his light hazel eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

Zuko looked down at her before his uncle approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We cannot leave her here, invite her on board i could use a new person to verse at pai sho." he hummed softly going to fix some warm tea. Zuko smacked his hand to his face before ordering a few men to go and get her.

Julia looked up as three men where crawling down the side of the ship, one held out his hand to her. He was older and had side burns, slightly grey but he still seemed strong. She hesitantly grabbed his hand as he pulled her over. They helped her up the ladder before coming back aboard themselves. She feel to the floor of the metal ship shivering.

A shadow stood over her, she was almost afraid to move. Then another shadow joined it, she slowly looked up at the man with the scar, realizing her was a teenager like herself. Then she turned to the older man next to him. He had a friendly smile before sitting down in front of her and handed her a cup of hot tea. "Don't worry. We will get you some warm clothes." Iroh looked to one of the crew members before speaking, "Find this young lady some dry dressings and a blanket." he nodded and went off to do so.

The whole time the thin figure was staring at her, the boy with the scar was watching her. Zuko looked over the strange female. Her light brown hair stuck to her pale skin, her green eyes down in her tea. She had an almost glow about her. Her face was soft and lips were a soft red. But he dressings. Some kind of pants, blue, and a weird short tunic with designs on it, black. Then an over coat? That also matched the color of her tunic. A bag sat beside her before he tilted his head at her. She glanced up to him, but he glanced away hiding his scar.

She glanced back to her tea, feeling bad for staring before the older man spoke. "I'm General Iroh, just Iroh is fine," he smiled warmly and joyfully before gesturing to the scarred boy "That's my nephew, Prince Zuko." She shallowed hard "Prince?" her voice was shaky and scared. Iroh nodded "Prince of the fire nation, don't worry he's not as scary as he looks."

She looked at him confused. "Fire what?" she questioned. "Fire Nation! Son of Fire Lord Ozai!" Zuko screamed getting closer. "Even a peasant like you should know who that is!" She backed up slowly until she slid on the water still under her and hit the metal deck. She realized where she was... Avatar.. but she didn't understand. Zuko only got closer.

She put her arms up covering her face, "Please don't hurt me!" She cried out as Iroh put his hand on his nephews shoulder turning him away. "Go check and see if Lee found everything. Now Zuko!" Zuko looked to his uncle before going under deck to see. Iroh stood up and held out his hand to her. "It's alright, he wasn't going to hurt you he just has a bad temper." he spoke softly and it seemed to relax her. She took his hand and stood up as lee and zuko returned holding items. Iroh smiled but Julia hid behind him from Zuko.

Zuko dropped the items and turned away smacking his face, great he had scared the girl. Why did he care so much? He glanced back at her before letting a soft smile appear on his face, she was quite beautiful. But his smile faded as he touched the bottom of his scar. He didnt deserve anyone like that. He went up to the control room to just look out over the sea.

Iroh wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "here let me take you somewhere you can change." He spoke as she nodded softly following him as lee grabbed her back and held the clothes following. She shivered, still not believe this was all real. It had to be a dream. But she enjoyed Iroh, so she wouldn't question it yet. He let her under the deck through a few twist and turn to a door with a gaint fire symbol on it. "You can change in her, Lee will stay to show you to the deck once you are done." Iroh smiled warmly and she nodded again. "Thank you." She smiled before setting the items on the bed. "Before i go miss, may i ask you're name?" Iroh hummed. She looked to the ground. Surely Julia wasnt a name that would fit in. She pictured Janie and smiled softly. "Jewels, My name is Jewels." She looked up and smiled sheepishly. Iroh nodded, "A pleasure Lady Jewels." he bowed before she bowed back as he left shutting the door.

She removed her soaked clothes before looking through the pile and there was some weird type of underwear. She shrugged and slide them on before she looked at a band. It looked like an acebandage. Probably for her chest she assumed. She bound it as tight as she could, she felt weird putting on a fire nation tunic. But it was all red with black leggings and weird pointe boots. She giggled a bit. But changed and dried her hair trying to straight it out, but it was no use. It was a curly mess. But what did she care? She just wanted to get home. She grabbed her still soaked bag and clothes and opened the door. She smiled softly. "I don't suppose you guys have a dryer on board?" she chuckled shyly. Lee just smiled, "No but i can dry it on deck. Fire bending isn't all dangerous, it's helpful too." She nodded and followed him before he laid her items over the edge of the ship. She laid out her back and the items in it on the ground. He heated the air around him, flames appearing before he blew them out touching her items drying them instantly.

"Thank you." She smiled packing her bag back up and pushing her clothes into it before following Lee to he control room. He smiled walking up the stairs, "You know, you're the first to think of using fire bending to dry out all our items. We mostly used it for clothes." He spoke looking back to her. She laughed softly "That's me full of great ideas," she winked before laughing again. They both laughed walking into the control room, but her face went dead when she saw Zuko. She swallowed hard staring at him, her eyes tracing his fine features and finally to his scar. He locked eyes with her until he felt her stare move to his scar and turned away. 'At least he didnt snap at me this time..' she thought before sitting down next to Iroh.

"Lady Jewels, I see the clothes fit well. I'm glad, we've never had a women on board. The smallest we had were prince zukos." He spoke. She glanced to the prince then to her clothes, 'these are his?' she swallowed hard. "oh um, i see." She shivered still before Iroh touched her arm softly. "You're ice cold! Zuko! Go start a fire on deck and take Jewels, find her some blankets too. Music night is tonight." Iroh stared at his nephew until he moved.

"C'mon" he grumbled before heading out the control room not even waiting. She looked to Iroh unsure, but he smiled and set a hand on your shoulder. "He won't hurt you, he's nice company when you get to know him. Don't be afraid." She nodded shyly to his words and slowly got up and walked out of the control room and down the stairs. She was staring at Zuko the whole time.

He was bent over back a make shift fire pit before grabbing some wood to put in it, wood that they used to make sparring dummies. He stood back and did what looked like a martial arts stance before punching towards the logs and flames flew from his hands and lite the logs. He stood back and then looked up at her. She felt her cheeks go red before looking down at her feet as she tripped off the last step onto the deck. Zuko ran over putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away as he backed up. "I- I'm fine.." She spoke standing and rubbing her arm. Zuko sighed and gestured for her to go to the fire.

He knew she wouldn't trust him so why did he have this weird feeling about a girl he didn't even know! It was driving him mad. She walked over and sat by the fire holding out her hands to warm them. But even the metal ship was cold. She still shivered, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck before sitting beside her but a few feet away. She stared awkwardly into the fire.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but he ended up staring at her, the way the flame flicked across his face, her green eyes in almost a trance. He was speechless. She turned her head to look at him and he quickly looked away crossing his legs and arms. She looked back to the fire, blushing.

'What are you doing? You know how dangerous he is, you know how dangerous fire is. Why does he keep looking at me. Why does he look away when i look to him. But even in this light, he still looks handsome. Scar and all, its a part of him. Dammit why did i never finish watching the series. I want to know why he was the scar.' She thought to herself, her eyes never leaving the fire.

Zuko saw her hands get closer and closer to the fire, he was afraid she was going to touch it. He quickly moved and tackled her to the ground. She shook her head softly looking up at him. "What are you doing! you shouldn't touch fire" he spoke. But she didn't answer, she only stared at him, her green eyes curiously searching his face. He felt her eyes looking at him and when they turned to his scar he got off her looking away.

She sat up quickly missing his body heat. "Zuko.." she spoke timidly. He turned to her quickly before seeing her shaking still. She laid her hand on his arm, unsure how to ask. "you're warm, can i.. just.." She moved closer, slowly moving incase he was to freak out. She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

Zuko's face went bright red, he didn't know what to do. He felt how cold she was and felt a pounding in his chest. He quickly pulled her closer so her head was on his chest, wrapping a blanket around them both, mostly her. She was trembling, he could hurt her so easily but she was too cold to care. She kept her gaze on the fire but as the sun fell, the sky was shot with beautiful colors of orange and pink. She sat up a bit away from zuko and watched the sky.

"beautiful isn't it?" She whispered looking to the Prince. He looked back to her, their eyes locking. She felt her cheek redden before her hand reached softly as her thumb softly brushed the bottom of his scar. He grabbed her hand closing his eyes and looking away. "I know you were burned, i was too.." She slowly pushed the tunic off her shoulder showing him her own burn scar, of course he couldn't see it all. She pulled the tunic back up as his face dropped. He looked hurt and shocked.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Iroh interrupted. "Music Night then? I'm sure you will love it lady Jewels." She looked to Zuko who glared at his uncle. "Sounds fun."


	3. Chapter 3 Music Under The Stars

Jewels watched Zuko put out the fire and move all the items off to the side. She stood up holding the blanket around herself watching Zuko. Iroh was right, he wasn't scary at all, he was just lovely. 'Get a hold of yourself! Hes the evil Prince!' She sighed softly and shook her head. Zuko walked over to her when he was done, and leaned on the edge of his ship. "What's music night like?" Jewels asked excited. Zuko smirked slightly before looking to everyone setting up on deck. "It's interesting. Uncles idea, the crew all likes it." He shrugged before looking to her.

She smiled softly and moved closer "You know you aren't that scary when you aren't yelling at me." That was her best compliment try. He looked at her and smiled slightly before glancing away. "Thanks.." he mumbled. She blushed as Iroh walked over and smiled. "You two are getting along good, now are either of you singing?" She swallowed hard and looked to Zuko who shook his head. Thankfully. "Suit yourselves. But grab a seat, tea will be done soon." Iroh hummed walking away to pull out the mini fire pit for light. Why didn't Zuko think of that? He mentally face palmed himself before looking to the stars. Zuko huffed but looked to the girl. He decided one music night wouldn't kill him..

He walked over gesturing for her to follow as they each grabbed a pillow and he sat them closer to the back. It didn't bother her, she didn't wanna be in the way anyway. As soon as she started shaking again Zuko sighed and looked to her. "c'mon here i can keep you warm with my bending, it's safe." She looked at him shyly but nodded and moved closer to him, he was giving off some serious body heat. 'Why is he always so warm? Is it a fire bending thing? But No one else gives off this much heat..' She thought to herself before laying her head on his shoulder, again grinning. He tucked the blanket around her so the cold air couldn't get her. Then it started..

Iroh had the crowds attention and smiled before talking about how this is a way to release stress and such. Then he handed off the 'stage' to Lee as the music started. Lee sung with the folk music

"Flower of jasmine, oh so fair!

Flower of jasmine, oh so fair!

Budding and blooming here and there,

Pure and fragrant all declare.

Let me take you with tender care,

Your sweetness for all to share.

Jasmine fair, oh jasmine fair."

Jewels smiled listening to the song and slowly swaying to it, it was so much better than music they had back home, it was simple and sweet. When Lee finished everyone clapped and Zuko watched as she sat up with a smile. He glance to his uncle who now took the 'stage'. He smiled and had his hands placed softly on his belly. He kinda reminded her of Santa. 'Did the Avatar world even have a Santa? Or Holidays at all? What about Birthdays?' She shook off her curious thoughts before hearing his jolly voice "This is a favorite of mine." He spoke before starting to sing,

"Two lovers,

forbidden from one another

A war divides their people,

and a mountain divides them apart.

Built a path to be together.

Their love under cover.

Secret tunnel!

Secret tunnel!

Through the mountain!

Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

This time Jewels couldn't take it and stood up grabbing Zuko's hand pulling him up. She just smiled to him as he looked lost. She started dancing around before tripping over the pillow and falling into his arms. He smiles softly before spinning her around with a smile as he got into the dance. Even though he was only following her steps. It was just a small dance, shuffle this way, spin her, slow dance a little. Zuko was still lost most of the time but his reward was a smile on Jewels face. His uncle made up lyrics to the song so it didn't have to end, he could tell his nephew was finally having fun.

"Love is brightest in the dark

a path they had to embark

led through the mountain

to finally be together

their love was always under cover

Secret tunnel!

Secret tunnel!

Through the mountain!

Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

Zuko was actually smiling and having fun dancing with this stranger. He almost hated for the song to end. But she spun into his arms and looked up at him shyly. He smiled down at her as everyone clapped. Zuko thought they were clapping for uncle but they were clapping for them. She blushed looking around before Zuko took her hand "Come with me" he whispered. She followed him and shyly waved to Iroh who started another song. Zuko took her to the control room and to a ladder on the far side.

He climbed the ladder to open the hatch and she followed after him before they sat on one of the highest points of his ship. She gasped looking at the beautiful sky. "Zuko i.." She started before she started shaking again. He pulled her close as they stood and made a small fire in his other hand. She actually trusted this stranger. "It's beautiful" She smiled nuzzling again him slightly. "I thought you would like it. Not that i'm trying to impress you. I just want to be nice. Well not nice but decent.." He tried to explain the fire in his hand going out as he got awkward.

She smiled softly and listened to the music softly. "Oh shush. I know what you mean. You like me." She whispered cupping his cheeks. He smiled looking at her, "i'm not good at these things." he spoke. "You don't have to be. I know i'm not" She smiled touching her forehead to his as they closed their eyes just enjoying each others company.

Jewels couldn't control her pounding heart, and she could feel Zuko's body heating up by the second. Surely that wasn't normal, she did that. She smiled her one hand sliding to hold the back of his neck. They didn't need to kiss the moment was perfect by itself. Jewels opened her eyes to look at him, seeing his scar and only hoping he wouldn't stress over his honor. But she shook it off and closed her eyes again enjoying this once in a life time moment.

Iroh looked up at them and just smiled. He was glad Zuko actually had someone he could talk to. Maybe he wouldn't be so obsessed with the avatar now. Iroh went back to listening to the music another member was sing.

Jewels smiled and looked at Zuko again, how could of things gone so right for her. "Zuko.." She whispered realizing her thumb was right under his scar. "Yes" he hummed softly. "What happened.." Her thumb softly stroked his scar. He jerked away from her, "Why does it matter!" he hissed, steam coming out of his mouth slightly. She almost forgot how powerful he was.

"I-i'm sorry.." She whispered backing up afraid. He turned to her before sighing. "Just leave it alone." he spoke holding out his hand before she backed up again. "No!" He ran at her as her foot slipped and she almost fell off the edge if it wasn't for Zuko grabbing her and pulling her onto him as he let his back hit the hard metal.

She gasped looking at him, "Zuko.." She whispered as he looked up at her. She blushed before kissing his cheek, which caused him to blush. He smiled widely before uncle called out to them "Prince Zuko, Lady Jewels its getting late. We all need our rest."

Zuko groaned but looked at jewels before getting up with her. They got down the ladder and stood before Iroh. He spoke "Lady Jewels, you are to sleep in Prince Zuko's room. He would be honored until we make suitable arrangements for you." Zuko went wide eyed but he wasn't going to disagree. It would only be fair. Zuko nodded and grabbed her hand taking her to his room.

She was lead back to the room where she had changed. She blushed deeply now knowing it was his room. He opened the door and let her in. "Breakfast is at sunrise. Showers through those doors over there. Uncle and i are down the hall if you need us." He turned to leave feeling sad he had to.

"Zuko," she whispered. He turned around as she grabbed his face kissing his cheek, but more his scar. "Sleep well Prince." He touched the spot where she kissed him and nodded quickly leaving. She smiled and closed the door. She pulled things out of her back looking for her little black book. She turned to a new page and sketched out Zuko. Before falling asleep with the pencil in her hand. "Good night New Life.."

Iroh walked into the room to see Zuko laying out on a blanket with a smile on his face. "How was it?" Iroh questioned as Zuko turned away from him but smiled. "It.. It was nice Uncle." He didn't wanna talk anymore and Iroh didn't need him too. "She likes you Zuko, this stranger could be your new beginning." Zuko huffed he never thought of that. She was beautiful but she had to be from somewhere. Iroh sat on his bed and smiled. "she will stay as long as you treat her well. That's how women work." He chuckled before he even fell asleep.

Zuko laid there with a smile on his face falling sleep dreaming of this stranger and how much his life had changed in just a few hours. He had even forgotten all about the Avatar, but would it last?


End file.
